Disney Princes (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of "Disney Princes" Cast: * Prince Florian - Flash Sentry (Human) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Prince Charming - Jack Frost (The Rise of the Guardians) * Prince Phillip - Jay (Class of the Titans) * Prince Eric - Sky (Winx Club) * The Beast/Prince Adam - Kion (The Lion Guard) and Kristoff (Frozen) * Aladdin/Flynn Rider/Woody - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * John Smith - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * John Rolfe - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Li Shang/Phoebus - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) * Prince Naveen - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs)/Craig (Sanjay and Craig) * Peter Pan - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) * Robin Hood - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Taran - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Adult Simba - Diego (Ice Age) * Adult Kovu - Bollo the Leopard (The Bollo Caper) * Quasimodo/Cobra Bubbles/Yao - Wreck-It Ralph * Hercules - Milo Morales (Spiderman: Into the Spider-Verse) * Tarzan - Jack (Samurai Jack) * Milo/Flynn Rider - Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Ling - Hiccup (How to Train your Dragon) * Chien Po - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) * Jack Skellington - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Prince Jeeki - Derek (The Swan Princess) * Maui - Tarzan * King Triton - King Oritel (Winx Club) * Buzz Lightyear - Danny Phantom * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Lightning McQueen - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Mater - Sid (Ice Age) * Ramone - Melman (Madagascar) * Nick Wilde - Balto (Balto; 1995) * Leo - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Quincy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Miles Callisto - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Gallery: LOE-Flash.png|Flash Sentry as Prince Florrian Jack-Frost-rise-of-the-guardians-34249232-394-500.jpg|Jack Frost as Prince Charming Jay-class-of-the-titans-8.78.jpg|Jay as Prince Phillip Skywcs3.png|Prince Sky as Prince Eric Kion smile.jpg|Kion as The Beast Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Prince Adam 5a49f6acae022dcc9c1567b450aob6bb--san-juan-leo.jpg|Leo San Juan as Aladdin/Flynn Rider/Woody Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Phoebus as John Smith Jim Hawkins in Treasure Planet.jpg|Jim Hawkins as John Rolfe Mateo.jpg|Mateo as Li Shang/Captain Phoebus Flint-lockwood-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-2.7.05.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Prince Naveen (Human) Craig.jpg|Craig as Prince Naveen (Frog) Hans (nutcracker prince original form).jpg|Hans as Kristoff Ted Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins as Peter Pan Bodi rock dog.png|Bodi as Robin Hood S1e5 dipper waves.png|Dipper as Taran Diego Ice Age 3.png|Diego as Adult Simba Bollo.png|Bollo the Leopard as Adult Kovu Wreck it ralph as Henry the light green engine.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Quasimodo/Cobra Bubbles/Yao Miles Morales (Spiderman).jpg|Miles Morales as Hercules Samurai Jack (TV Series).jpg|Jack as Tarzan Marco Diaz's exciting grin.png|Marco Diaz as Milo/Flynn Rider Hiccup HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup as Ling Profile - Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Chien-Po Mr-Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039489-654-611.jpg|Batty Koda as Jack Skellington Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Prince Derek as Prince Jeeki Tarzan in Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan as Maui Wc7Oritel.png|King Oritel as King Triton Reasons-we-love-had-a-crush-on-danny-phantom-nickelodeon-cartoon.jpg|Danny Phantom as Buzz Lightyear Lynn Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Lightning McQueen Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid as Mater Melman the giraffe.png|Melman as Ramone Balto.png|Balto as Nick Wilde MrChristopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Leo Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Quincy Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Miles Callisto Category:Davidchannel Category:Disney Princes Spoofs